jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Pan Ho
Pan Ho was a fictional equestrian and enforcer to billionaire industrialist, Max Zorin, and his mistress, May Day. A supporting antagonist and Bond girl portrayed by actress, Papillon Soo Soo, the character first appeared in the 1985 James Bond film, A View to a Kill, and was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game, James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service. Biography Pan Ho is one of the henchwomen working alongside May Day (the other is Jenny Flex). For investigation purposes, British agents James Bond and Sir Godfrey Tibbett are invited to Max Zorin's stable under false identities and, when they arrive in the compound, are greeted by Pan Ho, who does not manage to pronounce the false name of Bond that she reads on a list. She is later seen at the reception in the company of Jenny Flex and May Day, drinking champagne, and talking to guests. Pan Ho and Jenny Flex later provide a suitable distraction at the a petrol station where Tibbett is about to wash his car, giving May Day the chance to enter the car undetected. When General Gogol comes to confront Max Zorin at the château and they insult Zorin, May Day strongarms Klotkoff, Jenny Flex, Pan Ho, and Scarpine also come out pointing their guns at the KGB general who threaten Zorin about “No one ever leaving the KGB”. In San Francisco at the City Hall scene where Zorin kills W.G. Howe, Pan Ho can be seen in the background making Molotov cocktails to burn the building down and especially Bond and Stacey Sutton in the elevator. Shortly after, she hands the explosive to Zorin to drop on the elevator, rushes out with the gas canisters, and can be seen looking at the destruction she’s caused. The following day, Pan Ho joins Zorin in Main Strike Mine as he prepares to blast through the lake beds above. After flooding the Fault under the mine, they planned to detonate hundreds of 50 lb sacks of ANFO in a bid to destroy the "key geological lock"; creating a catastrophic geological disaster and permanently submerging the region. When Zorin realizes Bond and Stacey are infiltrated the mine and learned the details of his plan, he sends May Day, Pan Ho and Flex after them. They girls follow 007 and Sutton through the mines with guns and May Day splits up with the other two, telling them to go the other way. However Zorin betrays the girls and all his miners by blowing up the mines with the explosives, causing the mines to flood. Noticing the water flowing and realizing that they have been betrayed, Pan Ho and Jenny attempt to escape along with the rest of the miners, but they all end up being drowned to their deaths. This betrayal caused May Day to turn to Bond for help, even mourning for the loss of Jenny and Pan. May Day later avenges both Jenny and Pan by helping Bond to foil Zorin's scheme at the cost of her life. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game)'' Trivia * In the script, Pan Ho gets all of Scarpine’s lines up to “No, those are the servant’s quarters”. She also, instead of Scarpine, when Bond is being knocked out and put into the Rolls-Royce, is the one who pats down Bond and knocks him out cold with the gun. References fr:Pan Ho Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters